The Lovebugs
by Cesa
Summary: *Completed Story!* R/Hr - Humor/Romance
1. A Bump in the Night

Hello everyone!  I'm Cesa, and this is my first fanfic (that sounds so lame, but its okay I guess.  You have to start somewhere).  Please read and review so I know how I'm doing!  If you do, I'll be forever in your debt.  ;) Name of Story: The Lovebugs 

Summary:  Ron and Hermione start realizing their feelings for each other with the help of weird flying bugs that keep hanging around them.  What are these mysterious things and why are the everywhere?

Rating: PG 

1 of 5 Chapters

Disclaimer: I bow down to JKR, who is responsible for all of the characters in this story.  (Did you actually think I made them up myself?  Didn't think so…) She is the goddess of all writers.  On to the fic!!!

Chapter One - A Bump in the Night 

Buzz.... buzzzzzzzz........ buzzzzzzz.....

A loud buzzing sound awoke Ron from his peaceful slumber.  His eyes snapped open to the foreign noise.  He was used to the sounds of Neville's snoring and Harry's tossing and turning, but this buzzing noise was definitely not a familiar one.

Buzzzz.... buzzzzzz........ buzzzz.....bzz...bzz...bzzzzzzz

He rolled over onto his back, and felt something thrashing about in his ear.  Then as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared.  Ron immediately began swatting furiously at his ears.  "Stupid fly," he thought groggily.  He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. 

Buzzz.... buzzzz....

"Argh!  At it again?" he whispered angrily into the air.

Ron let his eyes adjust to the darkness before making another move.  The fly was zooming wildly against his bed curtains, probably trying to find a way to escape.  He saw it sail over his head and towards the wall behind him.  Slowly, Ron rolled over onto his stomach, and then onto his knees.  He saw a tiny black speck on the wall in front of him that he suspected was the fly.  He cautiously leaned off the mattress a little, reaching down to pick up one of the school books that littered the floor around his bed.  He lifted the book up in line with the speck.

"Rest in peace little bugger," he said quietly.  He pulled the book back a little, took aim, and then...

WHAM!!!!!!

Book connected with wall, emitting an extremely loud bang.  Someone groaned loudly, and he heard the sudden violent rustling of bed sheets.  Ron winced, suddenly realizing that he obviously wasn't in the dorm alone.  There were four other boys there besides him.  And waking up to a loud bang wasn't much better than waking up to an obnoxious buzzing noise.  He felt a little guilty.  He opened his bed curtains and peered out.

Harry, Seamus and Dean were rolling and mumbling a little, but they weren't fully awake.  Neville, of course, was still snoring peacefully.  Now that was ironic.  All three of them slept with their curtains open.  He had his closed that night, yet the bug still had found a way to get into his.  Of all the people to choose!

Buzzz.... buzzzz....

Ron's eyes narrowed dangerously.  Hadn't he gotten rid of that already?  The fly was still zooming back and forth across his bed.  He tried unsuccessfully to clap it between his hands several times, but to no avail.  The stupid thing was just too fast.  With a low groan, Ron sat up and pulled open his bed curtains all the way.  He stood up, rubbed his eyes a little, and made his way across the room towards the door.  With that annoying bug there, he'd never get any sleep.  He decided to go rest down in the common room for a while.  Everyone else would be getting up in an hour or so anyway.

He made his way down the spiral staircase, and walked towards one of the big chairs facing the fireplace.  He didn't notice the footsteps behind him, following him silently down the stairs. He was about to sit down when he noticed the chair was already occupied.

Hermione Granger was sprawled sideways on the chair, legs dangling off one of the sides.  Her eyes were closed, and a book rested open on her stomach.

Ron grinned. 

Two identical pairs of eyes were watching this scene from the stairs.  One of them sniggered, but the other one shut him up quickly.

"Hermione, sunshine, wake up, you've got company!" he said in a high-pitched whisper, if high-pitched whispers are even possible at all.  Hermione stirred a little, but did not open her eyes.  "Mmmph, go away Lavender," she mumbled.  "Just a few more minutes."

Suppressing a laugh, Ron bent over a little and got right up in Hermione's face, eye to eye with her.

"WAKEUP!!!!" he said loudly.

Hermione's eyes shot open, and then widened in surprise.  It was a very, very, scary thing to wake up with someone's face right in front of yours.  She gave a little yelp of shock, and jumped up almost a foot in the air.  She toppled off the chair right into Ron, knocking him off balance.  They both fell to the floor, with Hermione sprawled on top of Ron's chest.  They were eye to eye again, but this time, Hermione's eyes were open, and full of fury.

Ron's breath caught in his throat. _She sure looks adorable when she's angry_, he thought.  Then he quickly shoved that thought into the back of his mind.  He shouldn't be thinking those things about Hermione.  Should he?  He was about to push her off and get up, but she was quicker.  She got up onto her knees, one on each side of Ron, and clamped her hands around his wrists, shoving them down on the ground by his ears.

The pairs of eyes from the stairs both widened.

_Wow, she's really quick_, Ron thought absently.

"If you ever, ever, try and scare me like that again, I'll beat you to a pulp," she threatened.

Ron's eyes twinkled.  He grinned.

"What??" she asked, suspiciously.  She looked a little nervous.

"Do you really think that _you_ are stronger than _me_?" he said, laughing a little.

Hermione made a very distorted, angry looking face.  "Yes," she said, indignantly.

Quick as a whip, Ron twisted his elbows to the sides, and pushed Hermione backwards.  She fell back onto the ground, and Ron suddenly had her wrists in the same way she just had his.  She struggled to get free, but he was too strong.

"Think again," he said, grinning wider than ever now.

The two people on the stairs head another person coming down, and shuffled quickly back into their room.

"What on earth are you two _doing_?" came the new voice from the stairs.

Ron and Hermione quickly stumbled to get up, knocking heads in the process.

"_Owwwwwww_," Ron whined, rubbing his head.

"Oh stop it, you wimp," stated Hermione, giving him a dirty look.

Ron gave her a dirtier look in return.

They turned towards the voice.  Harry was standing on the bottom step, in his pajamas.  His hair was still sticking up all over the place, and his eyes were still a little droopy.

"What are you doing?" Harry repeated.

They started speaking in unison, arms flying all over the place in order to emphasize their reasons.  Hermione stopped and gave Ron another look.

"My side first," she said stubbornly.

"Fine."

"Well," she started.  "I was napping peacefully on this here chair," she said, pointing vaguely towards a chair by the fireplace, "And he," she pointed an accusing finger in Ron's face, "got up right in my face and scared me half to death!!!!!"  She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why weren't you sleeping in your room?" asked Harry.

Hermione made an angry noise.  He didn't even care what Ron had done.  Typical.  Ron could get away with anything.  "There was some stupid fly in my bed, and I couldn't get rid of it.  So I came down here."

Ron's eyes widened.  He looked at her with his mouth open.  "There was a fly in your bed too?" he asked, unbelievingly.

"Why? There was one in yours as well?  Just a coincidence I suppose," she said quickly, obviously peeved on how off-topic they were getting.

"I guess so...a coincidence," said Ron.

"_Ormaybefate_," coughed Harry suddenly.  He cleared his throat several times and tried to look innocent.

Hermione glared at him.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Harry, turning a little red.  "But Ron scaring you doesn't explain why you two were groping on the floor."  The red in Harry's face seemed to disappear and fly into Ron's.

Hermione, in turn, had turned a brilliant shade of pink and sputtered, "We....he....I....we were NOT groping!  He viciously attacked me!!!!!"

"What?!?!" cried Ron in surprise.  "Viciously attacked?!"

Yet another infamous blazing row began.  Ron and Hermione were so wrapped up in fighting each other, they didn't notice Harry turn to go back up the boy's staircase.  _Those two are so meant to be, if they would just stop being so defensive and actually let their guards down once in a while...who knows what would happen_, he thought, as Ron and Hermione's yells became more distant.  If they kept going at the volume they were yelling at, their fight would soon wake all of Gryffindor Tower, which, it eventually did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A Push in the Right Direction

'Lo faithful fans.  You actually were interested enough to read the second chapter?  I'm flattered.  This chapter is a pretty short chapter, but there will be more to come.  Probably 3 more chapters should do it.  Enjoy! Chapter 2 - A Push in the Right Direction 

After a very quiet breakfast, consisting of Harry attempting to start conversations between both Ron and Hermione, and failing, the little trio went on their way to Transfiguration Class.  Hermione was walking stubbornly in front of the two boys, and Harry walked next to Ron, who was mumbling incoherent things about bugs and prissy girls.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and rolled his eyes.  How is it possible that they couldn't see the attraction?  Almost all of Gryffindor knew that Ron had a crush on Hermione, and Hermione had a crush on Ron.  Those two would never admit it though.  They didn't realize that the reason of all their fighting was to keep themselves at a set distance from each other.  Because if they got any closer than that distance, it wouldn't be possible to go back to where they were.  They stayed behind the line between love and hate, because crossing over to the side of love was just too scary to face.  _They just needed a little push_, Harry decided.  

Ron and Hermione ignored each other all through Transfiguration, and all through the rest of the day's classes as well.  Harry was growing impatient with the incessant silence.

While the three of them made their silent journey through the halls back towards the common room at the day's end, Harry noticed a little bug buzzing in the doorway of one of Filch's cleaning supply closets.  The closet that stored brooms, rags and those sorts of things in it.  The thing Filch made the students who had detention use instead of cleaning charms and spells.  Harry stopped dead in his tracks, which cause Ron and Hermione to stop too.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione started, nervously.

He studied the closet.  The bug was still zooming in the doorway, and then it flew in, and disappeared from sight.  Harry saw the bug fly in, and his mind returned to the thought he had earlier. 'They just needed a little push,' he had thought.  A little push.  Harry suddenly had a brilliant plan.  He hid a grin as he tried to keep a solemn face.

"Look in that closet there," he said seriously.

Ron and Hermione gave each other a little look, forgetting their earlier fight for a few precious seconds.  They stepped in front of Harry to peer into the closet.  With one swift movement, Harry pushed Ron into the closet, and then pushed Hermione in as well.  He heard them grunt and yelp in surprise, but he ignored them and pulled the closet door shut.  He got out his wand, and quickly put a locking spell on it, so that it could only be opened from the outside.

There was a loud banging of fists on the door, while Ron and Hermione tried to get out.

"HARRY!!!  What the BLOODY hell did you do THAT for?!?!?!!!"

"RON!!!!  Don't use that _language_!!!"  Harry heard Hermione yell at Ron.  For once, Ron ignored her, and the urge to start another fight, and continued to bang his fists on the door.

Harry banged once on the other side of the door to silence Ron.  The noises stopped.

"I am not letting you two out until you both apologize to each other, and start talking again.  I'm stick of your stupid fights.  Just give in already!!!!"  Harry yelled at the closed door.

There was a brief silence.  A couple of muffled voices came from inside the closet, as if they were discussing what Harry had said.

"I'M SORRY RON!" Hermione said loudly so that Harry could hear.

More silence.  Then there was a little bang, followed by a yell and an "ow!" coming from Ron.  Harry couldn't see, but he suspected that Hermione has just walloped Ron upside the head.

"Er yeah, um, I'M SORRY HERMIONE," Harry heard Ron say.

Harry said the words to the counter-charm, and the door opened.  Ron and Hermione emerged, looking slightly pink and very embarrassed.

"Shake hands." Harry insisted.

Ron gave Harry a look, and reluctantly raised up his right hand.  Hermione put her hand into his, and their eyes met for a brief second, then they dropped their hands.  He might have imagined it, but Harry could have sworn that they turned an even darker shade of pink.

"So the fight is over?" Harry said.

Ron glanced at Hermione and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess.  It was pointless really."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, looking at the floor.

They made their way to the common room and went up to their respective staircases, with a quiet "goodnight," and a quick exchange of embarrassed looks between Ron and Hermione.  Harry smiled to himself.  _At least they're not fighting anymore.  It's a start._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Behind Closed Doors

Woo!  Chapter 3 is here! 

Feelings-a-brewing.

Read on… Chapter 3 - Behind Closed Doors 

Hermione awoke the next morning with the sun in her eyes.  She started to sit up, but then realized it was Saturday, and she didn't have to get up yet.  She leaned back down on her pillow and thought.  She thought about Ron.

Ron, her best friend.  The one who infuriated and provoked her.  The one who drove her crazy, yet still managed to occupy all of her thoughts.  Her feelings for Ron confused her.  He was so annoying sometimes, but at other times, he was just...different.  The things he said to her totally contradicted the things she felt from him.  The things she felt from him were incredible.  So if she thought she couldn't stand him so much, then why did she keep remembering how it felt to have Ron on top of her in the empty common room? Why did she keep remembering the way his body brushed against hers in the tiny closet, and the way his hand felt in hers?  She couldn't possibly have a crush on him, could she?  Wasn't there some sort of unwritten rule against dating your best friend?  

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples.  This was giving her a headache.  Reluctantly, she rolled off her bed and rubbed her eyes.  She brushed her teeth and got dressed, then went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

She spotted Harry and Ron eating their breakfast, and she took a seat next to Ron.  She was still kind of sleepy, and her thoughts were still focused on Ron, so she didn't realize that she was staring straight at him.  Ron started fidgeting a little, thinking something was wrong with his face.  _Why is she looking at me like that?_

He looked at Hermione and cleared his throat loudly, and she snapped out of her trance.  He cheeks took on a pinkish tinge and she looked down at her hands.  _How embarrassing!_

Suddenly, and 6th year Slytherin slid into a seat next to Hermione.  He was widely known for his bad reputation of cheating and taking advantage of girls.  Hermione had never talked to him before, or even met him for that matter, so she was a little worried.  Why would a Slytherin just come sit at the Gryffindor table?  Weren't there some sort of rules against that too?  Hermione bit her lip and looked cautiously at him.

He gave her a good long stare and a little smirk, and then got up and left without a word.  Hermione shivered a little.  The guy gave off a creepy vibe.

Harry looked a little confused at the strange scene that had taken place.  Ron however, went into full Hermione-protection mode.

"Who was that Slytherin? You know him?  Why didn't he say anything?  He looked a little weird...what's his problem?"  Ron started reeling off a list questions.

Hermione held her hand up to silence him and explained rationally, "I really don't know why he just did that.  I don't know him, but I've heard of him.  He gave me a creepy vibe though.  I didn't like it.."

Ron looked like he wanted to go strangle the guy just for giving Hermione the creeps.  But he knew he'd get a huge detention if he picked a fight with someone, just because they were giving funny looks or smirks.  He balled his fingers into fists.  His mind was in a frenzy of thoughts.

Harry noticed Ron's reaction and chuckled under his breath.

"I need to go take a walk...I'll see you guys later," Ron announced suddenly.  He got up and left the table without another word.

Hermione exchanged a worried look with Harry.  "It seems to me like that Slytherin guy bothered Ron more than he bothered you!"  Harry told her.

Hermione's mind was whirling with thoughts and worries about Ron.  "I'm going to go make sure he's okay," she said.  She got up and left the table as suddenly as Ron had, leaving Harry alone.

Harry just sighed and continued eating his breakfast.  _Maybe those two will finally sort out their feelings_...

--------------

Meanwhile, Ron had wandered into an empty classroom and sat down on one of the tables.  He put is chin into his hands and thought hard.  He thought about Hermione.

Hermione, the girl who bossed him around and got into fights with him.  Hermione, the girl he loved to aggravate.  Hermione, the girl he loved.

_Wait, did I just think that?  Woah._

Everything seemed to dawn on Ron at once.  His feelings for Hermione suddenly didn't confuse him anymore.  He loved her!  

Hermione was watching Ron quietly from the doorway.  _He looks so nice, sitting there thinking like that_, she thought.  The sunlight from one of the windows was hitting his face and making his eyes sparkle brilliantly.  _God, I love his eyes._  She started getting a little nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she went on, and knocked on the doorframe anyway.

A sound from the doorway broke Ron's thoughts.  It was Hermione.  His heart skipped a couple beats when he saw her standing there, with a worried look on her pretty face.

He stood up quickly and she walked towards him, shutting the door a little behind her.  _She's so beautiful._  

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but a bug flew right across her face before she started, and distracted her.  Ron swatted it away with the back of his hand, and Hermione attempted to continue again.  But the bug kept flying around her head.

"They really need to start keeping the windows closed here.  These dumb flies are everywhere!" she said impatiently.

An unseen person behind the door laughed under his breath.  Neither Ron nor Hermione heard it.

The fly flew once more around her head and landed on her shoulder.  Ron lifted his hand and brushed it off, but his hand remained on her shoulder.  He just couldn't bring himself to take it away.

Hermione sucked in a breath.  They were so close.  Her stomach twisted into a knot, and her supply of oxygen seemed to decrease.  She'd never really been this alone with Ron before.  It was making her feel things she'd never felt before.

Without even realizing what he was doing, Ron starting leaning in a little.  It just felt right.

_He's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me!_  Hermione was at a loss for words.  She just felt herself lean in a little too.  She couldn't believe this was actually happening!  She was going to kiss Ron!!

There was a sudden **BANG**! coming from behind them.  Ron's hand flew off of Hermione's shoulder, and they backed about 6 feet away from another in a matter of seconds.

Near the entrance of the door were Fred and George Weasley in a lump of tangled arms and legs.  They got up quickly and brushed off their robes, trying to look inconspicuous.  George cleared his throat loudly and Fred looked a little pink at the top of his ears.

"Er, sorry 'bout that.  Fell in the door there, er...thought it was a wall..." George said.  He and Fred turned and walked quickly out of the room.

Ron and Hermione couldn't bring themselves to look at each other, after what had just almost happened.

"I should go find Harry," Ron lied to the floor.

"I should go study," Hermione told the wall.

They left the room quietly without another word, and went in opposite directions, both extremely embarrassed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Ron the Rescuer

Got chapter 4 up!  I'm rating this one PG-13 just in case.  

It's got a little more of that type of content in it, if ya know what I mean, but nothing really bad.

I just like to be safe.

Chapter 4 – Ron the Rescuer 

Ron waited until he heard Hermione's footsteps disappear down the hallway behind him, and then slumped down the wall with his head in his hands.

I can't believe Fred and George!!  I'm going to kill them!  I almost kissed Hermione! Now things are going to be completely weird between us.  She probably doesn't even like me...I might as well just go out to dig a hole and bury myself in it already.

He took his face out of his hands and looked up at the ceiling, feeling completely helpless.

The bug from inside the room made its way into Ron's personal space and attempted to go up his nose.

Ron was getting really angry now.  He was through dealing with these dumb bugs.  Was he a magnet for them or what?  The bug flew around and landed on his arm, biting him before Ron could do anything about it.  A little pink welt was already forming.

Ron was fuming now.  _That bug should consider itself dead_.  But he was too late; it had zipped down the hallway that Hermione had just gone down.  Ron was thinking irrationally and angrily, so he tried to chase the bug down the hallway.

As he was running past another one of Filch's closets, he heard a muffled yell.  He stopped dead in his tracks, and forgot about the fly.  He heard the yell again, but clearer this time.

"GET OFF!" yelled a familiar female voice, coming from the closet.

_That's_ _Hermione_!!  Ron moved his hand to the doorknob and discovered it was locked.

"_Alohomora_!"  he yelled at the closed door.  It swung open at Ron's command.  What he saw was the most horrible, most anger-provoking thing he'd ever seen.

The creepy 6th year Slytherin from earlier had Hermione backed against a wall in the small closet.  He was holding her wrists against the wall, and tears were streaming down her face.  She looked like she was about to throw up. 

Ron didn't know what came over him.  The Slytherin was a lot bigger than he was, and probably a lot stronger too, but Ron attacked him.  No one would hurt his Hermione.  _No one._

He jumped on him from behind, pulling him off Hermione.  He was so angry, he could barely think clearly.  He shouted the first spell that came to his mind.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

The Slytherin's arms snapped down to the sides of his body, and his legs locked together.  He fell to the ground in the full body bind, knocking a couple buckets and mops down, as well as knocking himself out, in the process.

Fred and George, who were still in a nearby classroom, heard the commotion, and rushed to the closet.  Their jaws dropped at the sight.  They could practically see the steam coming from Ron's ears.

Through gritted teeth, Ron said, "Take this guy to Dumbledore."

Fred and George didn't question him.  The Weasley temper was a dangerous thing, and they knew from experience not to mess with a Weasley when he was mad.  They each grabbed an arm, and dragged the guy out of the closet and down the hall.  Of course, they had no idea where Dumbledore's office was, but they wanted to get out of there before Ron did something that might cause permanent damage.  

Hermione was still against the wall, trembling, with tears running freely down her face.  Ron's heart melted.  He felt like crying too, just seeing Hermione like that.  He walked right up to her and put his arms around her, pulling her head to his chest, and stroking her hair.  

"Shhh Hermione, its over now, its okay.  I'm here now," he whispered soothingly.  

She lifted her head from his chest a little to say, "Can you…take me back to my dorm?  I don't...I don't want to stay in here any longer..."

Ron understood, and he moved away from her a little so they could walk out.  He kept an arm around her shoulder to support her, and they walked back to the common room.  He led her up the stairs to her room.

Ron thought that Hermione would have probably wanted to be alone, but as soon as they got through the door, she threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing again.  Ron felt so horrible for her.  He held her tight against him and whispered reassuring things to her.

After a while, she finally stopped, and pulled away.  She looked so helpless, standing there with such wet eyes and such a sad face.  She looked like she was struggling to say something.

"Its okay, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," Ron said softly.

"No, Ron, I..." her voice trailed off.  She took a deep breath and started again, with more courage this time.

"Ron, he...he kissed me.  He ruined my first kiss... It was horrible.  It felt so wrong, and Ron...he was...he just...he made me do it.  He forced me into the closet, and he...he hurt me Ron."  A couple of tears forced their way from her eyes down her cheeks.

Ron didn't know what to do.  He felt like punching something, screaming, and kicking in a wall all at once.  He kept his anger inside though.  That's the last thing Hermione needed right now.  What she needed was someone to be there for her.  He knew how important a first kiss must have been to her.  And to have it ruined like that...

"Hermione, I'm...sorry." Ron didn't really know what to say.

"Ron, I..." Hermione seemed to be gathering all her courage to say this.  She took a deep breath.  "I wanted my first kiss...to be with... you."  She looked down at the floor, completely mortified.  She couldn't believe she just said that.

Ron's mouth opened into a little "o" shape, and he quickly closed it.  _She wanted her first kiss to be with me???  She does like me!!!_

"Hermione."  She didn't lift her gaze from the floor.  "Hermione, look at me, please."  Hermione lifted her face and looked at Ron a little unsteadily.  He walked forward and took her face in his hands, wiping away the stray tears with his thumbs.

"What that guy did to you, it doesn't count as a kiss.  It has to be with someone you care about to count, okay?  Just pretend it didn't happen.  What he did is not worthy to be called your first kiss.  You deserve much better than that.  Just erase it from your mind, and pretend this will be the first time."

Does that mean what I think it...

Hermione didn't get to finish her thought, for Ron had pulled her in closer, and pressed his lips softly onto hers.

Hermione felt like time had stopped.  There was a great _whoosh_ in her stomach, and her knees almost gave out.  Ron's kiss was so different than that other one.  He was gentle, and sweet, and she could practically feel his love radiating into her body.  Ron really cared about her; she knew it for sure now.

She knew she felt the same way about him too.

-------------------------

To be continued in Chapter 5!  

Coming soon to a webpage near you.


	5. The Lovebug's Mission

And voila!!  This is the final chapter of The Lovebugs.  I hope you enjoy it!  

Standard disclaimers still apply...

...::...::...::...::...::...

Chapter 5 

The night Ron kissed Hermione, he slept the best he had in years.  In fact, he also slept the longest he had in years.  Everyone else from his dorm was already in the Great Hall eating breakfast.  Harry was going to wake Ron up, but when he saw him sleeping with that silly grin on his face, he left him there.  Ron's mind just kept replaying the moment with Hermione over and over in his dreams, and he was enjoying every bit of it.

But consciousness was slowly creeping in on Ron, and although he felt that he could have lived in his little dream world forever, he had to wake up sooner or later.  He stretched his arms a little and opened his eyes slowly.

**_"YAHHH!"_**

Ron let out a mighty yell and swung his head foward.  It collided into Hermione's forehead with a tremendous bang.

"Whaa, whaaat?" Ron started, a little disoriented from sleep.  He rubbed his forehead and blinked several times.  Hermione was perched on the side of his bed, laughing so hard that tears were coming from her eyes.  She doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"You...should have...seen...your _face_!!!!" she managed to say while taking in gasps of air.

Apparently, Hermione had thought it would be funny if she crept into Ron's room and woke him up in the oh-so-polite way he had woken her up in the common room, days ago.

Ron was trying his best to look upset.  But it was extremely hard not to laugh as well.  Hermione looked really hilarious.  Ron pressed his lips together and blew out his cheeks in an attempt to muffle a laugh.  Hermione was calming down a little now, but as soon as she looked over and saw Ron's face, she bursted out laughing again.  This time, Ron didn't try to hold it in anymore.  He started laughing too.

If someone had walked into the room at this moment, they would have thought they had both gone mad.

After about five minutes of hysteria, Ron and Hermione's faces were pink, and they were gasping for air.  Hermione was clutching a cramp in her side.  Suddenly their eyes met, and it grew deathly silent. They just realized that they were both in Ron's bed, with Ron still in pajamas. And of course there was the fact that they had shared a kiss the night before.  Lucky for them, their faces were already pink, so there was no blushing to hide.

There was an embarrassed pause.  Hermione's eyes traveled nervously from her hands, to the floor, and then to the wall.  "You hungry?" she said a little awkwardly.

At the mention of hunger, Ron thought of food, and his stomach involuntarily growled.  Hermione laughed.  "I'll take that as a yes.  I'll let you get dressed and then we can go eat.  I haven't eaten either yet.  Meet me down in the common room."  She smiled and got up, and left his dorm.

Ron got up out of his bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  He thought about the previous night.  It was so amazing.  He only wished it could have lasted longer.  Lavender and Pavarti had burst into the room, interrupting their moment, making stupid kissy faces and saying, _'Ooooooh'_, 'I knew it!' and other callow remarks.  Ron had only grinned at Hermione before he left the room.  She just had a look of pure happiness on her face, and her eyes were sparkling.

After his teeth were minty-fresh, he got his robes on and brushed his hair.  He walked down to the common room, happy to be seeing Hermione again.  He noticed she was the only one in the room.  Everyone else was probably still finishing up their breakfast.  Hermione had her back towards him, looking peacefully out the window and humming a little to herself.  Ron felt the urge to just go up and kiss her right then.  Was he allowed to do that now?  He'd never had a girlfriend before, and he wasn't sure about any of those girlfriend-boyfriend rules.  This was all new to him.

But as he walked closer to her, he was overwhelmed with the sweet smell of her, and the warmth that she radiated.  He wrapped his arms around her middle and buried his head against her neck.  It just felt so right and natural, to be close to her.

She turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes.  She couldn't believe the turn of events that had happened in such a short amount of time.  They had gone from incessant bickering to complete adoration of each other in a matter of hours.  Not that it bothered her, she was perfectly fine with adoring Ron.  And she knew they would still have their swotty little fights.  Nothing would ever stop those.  She smiled at her thoughts and leaned forward, kissing Ron lightly on the lips.

"_It finally worked_!" came a loud shout from across the room.

Ron and Hermione quickly broke their kiss and stared in the direction of the voice.  Fred and George had emerged from behind a large chair.  "Were you _spying_?" Ron started, angrily, but Hermione interrupted.  "What worked?" she looked suspiciously at the twins, her hands now intertwined with Ron's.

"The Lovebugs! They're our newest invention!  They started with you and Ron, and they worked!" Fred stated happily.

Ron gave Hermione a look of bewilderment.  Then the portrait hole opened, and Harry walked in.  He saw Ron and Hermione's joined hands, and raised his eyebrows slightly.

George, oblivious to Harry's entrance, smiled at Ron's confusion and continued, "Well, it started with us trying to figure out a way to make the spell where you fall in love with the first person you see, because that would be so much fun to use on people.  He stopped there and grinned at Fred.  The ideas that those two came up with...they loved to cause chaos.  "But we stumbled across a sort-of fate spell during our research.  We experimented for a while and came up with a totally different, new spell that can bring people together.  People who are destined to be together." he finished, and looked at Fred.

"Isn't that right Gred?"

"Certainly, Forge."

"It was extremely difficult spell to do on the bugs, so these are our only two so far," he said, talking about the two bugs that had zoomed in and were now circling around Ron and Hermione. "At first, we accidently made the bugs fall in love with each other!"  He gave Fred another look and they both laughed a little, most likely remembering when that had happened.  "But we got it all worked out.  We'll eventually sell them in pairs, once we get our store open.  We'll be rich!" said George in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

Then Fred said, "These two were the tester ones.  We know the fate part of them worked though. Everyone knows you two have liked each other since _forever_." he said, them smiled.  "Except for you yourselves of course.  So they definitely got the right people together.  You were too oblivious to actually get yourselves together.  They did the job well, eh George?"  George nodded his head up and down.

Realization dawned on Ron.  Everything seemed to become clear now.  The bugs flying around in Ron and Hermione's bed, that led them into the common room, together and alone.  The bug on Hermione's shoulder that Ron had brushed off before he almost kissed her.  The bug that bit him and led him to the closet where Hermione was trapped with the Slytherin.  It all made sense!

Ron looked at Hermione, who was also deep in thought, most likely thinking the same things.

Harry smiled to himself. He remembered how seeing the bug in the doorway led him to the idea to push Ron and Hermione in the closet.  To make them apologize.  Fred and George were geniuses!

Fred pulled out a jar from deep in his robes.  "So I guess our job here is done!"  The bugs flew into the jar, and he put a cap filled with tiny holes onto it.  Finally noticing Harry, he said, "C'mon Harry, George, I think we should leave these two _aloneeee_." he finished dramatically.  He dragged George and Harry up the boy's staircase, shooting knowing looks at Ron, grinning and winking.  Ron could read the expression in his eyes.  _Atta-boy, use the Weasley charm.._."

The tips of his ears were quite red, but he turned and faced Hermione again.  Their hands were still joined.

Hermione let out a breath and rolled her eyes.  "Can you believe those two?"  She grinned a little.

"Just remind me to thank them one day." Ron said, right before he leaned in to kiss her again.

~*~

**THE END!**

Hooray!  Nothing like a bit of fluff to end a story with. ;)

Please review!!!


End file.
